Simplify the following expression: ${-3a+14+a-1}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-3a + a} + {14 - 1}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-2a} + {14 - 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2a} + {13}$ The simplified expression is $-2a+13$